1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side gear shaft fixture in the final reduction gear apparatus of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A side gear shaft is fitted in the final reduction gear apparatus of a vehicle in which the gear assembly is housed within the differential carrier. At the side gear shaft position in the differential carrier an oil seal with a main lip surrounding the side gear shaft is usually provided to prevent oil leakage out of the differential carrier assembly. In assembling the side gear shaft into the final reduction gear apparatus, however, it is difficult to assure exact centering of the side gear shaft relative to the oil seal and as a consequence interference between the tip of the side gear shaft and the main lip of the oil seal is likely. When this interference is small, the rubber main lip can elastically deform while following the contour of the side gear shaft and thus no trouble occurs. When this interference exceeds an allowable limit, the tip of the side gear shaft is likely to damage the main lip. Damage to the main lip will cause the oil seal to lose its proper sealing ability and then the oil will be liable to leak out of the final reduction gear apparatus.